


On This Christmas Eve

by primreceded



Category: Drake and Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	On This Christmas Eve

**Title:** On This Christmas Eve  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Fandom:** Drake and Josh  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon/Viacom, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Drake/Josh  
 **Prompt:** Traditions @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/drakejosh100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/drakejosh100/)**drakejosh100**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Slash between step-brothers  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** I know it's probably not necessary but I haven't seen the movie so please don't spoil me!

Pretty-bright wrapping paper on presents, picked out just so and perfect and _they‘re gonna love it_ are scattered under the tree in the living room. Lights flash pinkgreenredblue in the dark, reflect on the walls.

Hushed house and quieter boys, stifled moans and grunts chased with tongue where they lay, awash in the lights from the tree, not so hidden from view should Sugar Plums no longer dance. _Gotta shhh_ laughed into candy flavored lips and evergreen scented skin. Hands roam under sweaters, tees, over flushed flesh and it‘s a present you can‘t wrap.

The mistletoe lays forgotten beside them.


End file.
